The Ripple Effect
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: after wandering for three years, Bardock encounters the Supreme Kai of Time. After a brief discussion, she decides to alter the timeline and saves Gine from Planet Vegeta's destruction before taking them both to Earth to train at Kami's Lookout.


**The Ripple Effect**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've wanted to do a fic where Bardock and Gine join the Z-Fighters for some time now, and after carefully researching my options I've found a way to start this ting off

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super: those belong to Funimations and Akira Toriyama.

Summary: after wandering for three years, Bardock encounters the Supreme Kai of Time. After a brief discussion, she decides to alter the timeline and saves Gine from Planet Vegeta's destruction before taking them both to Earth to train at Kami's Lookout.

 **PROLOGUE**

Bardock had wondered Planet Plant for three years now, trying to find a way home, but despite all the power the Super Saiyan has at his disposal, he could not manipulate the flow of time. Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to: he'd gotten the attention of the Supreme Kai of Time, or Toki as she is sometimes called. "I must say you are even more handsome in person," stated the voice of said Kai.

Bardock instantly transformed as he spun around to meet this new voice only to see a short, young female with pink hair and lavender skin standing there with an amused look on her face. "Who the hell are you," demanded Bardock.

She giggled and said, "I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, but you can call me Toki."

"Well Ms. Toki, mind telling me why you're here?"

The Kai blushed as she said, "Because I like you."

Bardock was caught off guard by this. "I'm super flattered, but I have a mate," he replied before the image of Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta flashed into his mind, "Or I did."

"You loved her, didn't you," Toki stated more than asked.

Bardock nodded, "Yeah."

"I normally don't do this kind of thing," explained Toki, "But I suppose I could give you your beloved Gine."

"How do you know her name," asked Bardock.

Toki smiled mischievously, "I'm a Kai: it is my business to know."

"Ok," the Super Saiyan replied with a hint of uncertainty as he powered down.

Toki's expression brightened, "Besides, it would never work out between us." She then disappeared before suddenly reappearing with the one person he wanted to see more than anything: his mate Gine. "As promised, here is your mate," exclaimed the Kai.

Gine looked around in confusion, "Where am I." She noticed Bardock standing there, "Bardock? What are you doing here and where is here for that matter."

Bardock took a deep breath before saying, "The where isn't what changed Gine: it's the when."

"Your mate was somehow transported 1000 years into the past," explained Toki, "and since he's so cute I decided to give him the woman he loves."

Gine narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Kai, "You have a thing for my mate, don't you."

"It would never work out on account that I am so much older than he is," explained Toki, "in fact, I'm the oldest Kai in existence."

"Exactly how old are you," asked Gine.

Toki rolled her eyes and said, "Old enough to know better."

"So now what," asked Bardock.

Toki smiled as she said, "I'm going to transport you to the Planet Earth just moments after your sons arrival... That being said you are forbidden to interact with him until I say otherwise."

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE," shouted Bardock as he transformed again.

Toki immediately pinned Bardock down with her boot and said, "I could kill Frieza with my pinky finger, so you will do as I instruct you to do, ALRIGHT!"

Bardock couldn't believe that this little girl was this powerful, "I will not be your slave!"

"And I'm not asking you to be," she replied, "But as the Supreme Kai of Time, I am more aware of how your decisions can affect the outcome than you."

Gine was shell shocked to see her mate had transformed into a Super Saiyan, and fearful of the pink woman who so easily bested him. "W-what do you want," she asked.

Toki lifted her foot off of Bardock and said, "I'll be dropping you two off at the Home of the Earth's Guardian. He is a Namekian known as Kami."

"Alright, then what," asked Bardock.

"Isn't it obvious," stated the Kai, "You train!" She saw their confusion so she elaborated, "I am tasking you with the destruction of the Cold Family: Frieza, his older brother Cooler, and their Father King Cold."

"And I'm the only one who can do this aside from you since I'm a Super Saiyan," surmised Bardock.

Toki shrugged, "Yes and no, but you're already aware of that fact, aren't you, Bardock."

"Let's just get this show on the road," the man grumbled.

And with that, Toki transported them to Kami's Lookout.

XxX

Kami was quite surprised when the Supreme Kai of Time showed up on the Lookout with two others: she rarely leaves her domain. "I must admit I'm surprised to see you Lady Toki," stated the aged Namek, "Might I ask what brings you here and who your guests are?"

"Their names are Bardock and Gine, and I'm here to drop off these two so they can train here on the Lookout for the time being," stated Toki, "You are to grant them access to everything they might need to further their training, including the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Uh, yes, I suppose I can allow that," answered Kami.

Toki smiled as she turned to the two Saiyan's, "You are to remain here on the Lookout until I say otherwise, am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, stay put like a couple of dogs," grumbled Bardock.

Toki smiled, "Not quite how I would have put it, but close enough! See you in a few years!"

And with that, the Supreme Kai of Time vanished. "So… what now," asked Gine.

"Isn't it obvious," stated Bardock, "We train!"

"If I may be so bold, perhaps I could train the woman," offered Kami, "I can tell you are much stronger than her where as I am only a little stronger than she is."

"Suite yourself," replied Bardock, "but this'll probably be the only time you can do this so don't hold back."

Kami sweat dropped at that, but immediately got into his stance before engaging the woman, using his vast knowledge to gauge her abilities and what might give her the advantage. The match lasted thirty minutes before the old man had to stop due to his old age sapping his stamina. "I can tell you'd be an excellent sword fighter," stated the Old Namekian who then used his Magic Materialization to create a Sword for the Saiyan woman, "This should give you an edge."

Gine took the sword out of its sheathe and gave it a couple of experimental swings before placing it back inside and strapping the weapon to her back, "Thank you…"

"Kami," replied the aged Namekian, "My name is Kami."

 **DONE!**

Time for the usual explanations

Q: Why did I call the Supreme Kai of Time, Toki?

A: for the same reason Goku calls Android 8, Eighter: Supreme Kai of Time is a Mouthful

Q: why have Toki bring Gine to Bardock?

A: Because she's a deity, and deities are known to have a sense of compassion… plus she likes Bardock.

Q: How old is Toki?

A: she is reported to be at least 75,000,000 years old.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


End file.
